<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformation by happy_valley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411704">Transformation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/pseuds/happy_valley'>happy_valley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/pseuds/happy_valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask Hermione Granger how she became friends with her school time arch-rival the answer would be simple. The answer to how she fell in love with him is a little more convoluted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Dramione Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for checking out this fic!!! This is my first real attempt at writing Dramione so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know your thoughts, I'd love to know what you're thinking! Thank you to LilyRae88 for their alpha work and Starryar for their amazing beta work. I also want to thank my friend Caitlincheri28 for being such a great friend and a sounding board for this fic. I was so nervous about it and without you, it would not have gone further than the drafts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask Hermione Granger how she became friends with her school time arch-rival the answer would be simple: The Draco Malfoy Apology Tour. At least, that’s what Hermione referred to it as when talking to Ginny. It started when he began working in the Ministry just after the war. Hermione had been late to join Harry and Ron in the workforce, deciding that finishing her education at Hogwarts should take precedent. She had been one of the only eighth-year students to return, the number being so small she spent the entirety of the year with Ginny and Neville. She found out through letters from Harry that Malfoy had also decided to become an Auror. Hermione was just as surprised as everyone else when she learned that Harry and Draco had been partnered up by Robards in the Auror department. It was a discovery that, at the time, she did not know would mean that she would be spending a significant amount of her time in the presence of her former bully, as Malfoy seemed to get along quite well with Harry - which was the biggest shocker of it all.</p><p>One weekend, Ginny had returned from meeting Harry at Hogsmeade with a solemn expression on her face. When Hermione had asked Ginny what had happened, Ginny simply shrugged her shoulders and let out a long sigh before telling her that Malfoy had apologized to her for his part in the war. “It was hard to believe, but Harry told me that he’s really trying to change.” </p><p>Throughout the next two years, Hermione had seemed to check off countless names of people who had been approached and apologized to by Draco. However, throughout that time, none of those names was hers. It wasn’t until Ginny and Harry had both managed to drag her out of her flat for Friday night drinks, did the opportunity present itself. </p><p>“Ron is over the whole break up, ‘Mione, he’s with Susan now anyways,” Ginny assured her, sitting on Hermione’s living room floor, with Harry by her side. Hermione had just moved out of her parent’s house, the discovery that her parents would not be recovering from being Obliviated made the house feel suffocating and empty. She snagged the first decent flat she could find, which left her with no time for purchasing furniture. </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, going back to her makeshift towers of books. “Ron is hardly the reason that I don’t want to come out.” The couple had been broken up just before her graduation at Hogwarts and it had caused their friendship to become a bit rocky, to say the least. She waved her arm around the flat, which had boxes piled higher than their heads. “I obviously have too much to get through here.” </p><p>“You told me that you were going to have furniture delivered here tomorrow. And judging by the lack of food in your house you’ll be ordering takeaway regardless.” Harry pointed out as he helped himself to the bag of trail mix sitting on her counter. Hermione scowled as she watched him pick out all of the chocolate, leaving her the nuts and raisins. She marched over to him, taking the bag from his hand and shoving it into a cabinet. </p><p>“Just because Ron isn’t the reason I don’t want to come, doesn’t mean I enjoy the company of your other friends.” </p><p>“Come on Hermione, Malfoy isn’t that bad. You’ve got to give him a chance to show you he’s changed.” Harry lightly scolded, finishing off his handful of ‘trail mix.’ </p><p>“Besides, if you don’t come with us I’ll be forced to send out that picture I have of you at last year’s Christmas party.” Ginny cut in with a teasing smirk. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, an indignant rebuttal at the tip of her tongue, but the look on Ginny’s face told her that she was quite serious about blackmailing her. With another roll of her eyes, she stomped to her bedroom to return with a jacket in hand. </p><p>Hermione shoved her hands in the pockets as she made her way into the Leaky Cauldron. Her eyes scanned the crowded vicinity until she caught sight of the group that she, Ginny, and Harry were meeting up with. She made her way over to the booth before easing herself in, raising an eyebrow at Ginny who already had a butterbeer waiting for her. One by one Hermione greeted Ron, Susan, Neville, Hannah, and Luna. A sigh of relief fell from her lips as she realized that Malfoy was nowhere to be found. It was something she did too soon, as Malfoy sauntered over to the table while Hermione was laughing at something Hannah had said as she sipped on her second Butterbeer. . She noticed his cheeks held a pink tinge from the cold air outside, and it added a human touch to the Malfoy heir Hermione was not used to. It left her with a pit in her stomach... </p><p>“Sorry, I’m late, got stuck on paperwork,” Draco explained, looking over at Harry as if there was a secret joke between the two. Harry laughed and Hermione felt the urge to vomit all over the table. Harry and Draco walked over to the bar giving Hermione the opportunity to adjust to the new guest. She hated herself for needing the time, hated herself for feeling so small in the presence of him, but more importantly, she hated her friends for forcing her to spend any of her time with him. She didn’t care if he had changed, didn’t care that he had apologized to her friends. If he didn’t deem her worthy enough of an apology, why should he be worthy of her civility? </p><p>The nudge of her foot was enough to cause her to look up. When her eyes met those of Harry’s she realized that he had been trying, unsuccessfully, to speak with her. “Sorry, what?”</p><p>“I was asking how the werewolf legislation was coming along?” Hermione smiled, some of the tension easing out of her shoulders. She took a drink of the fresh butterbeer that someone had placed in front of her and began telling him about the recent developments in her work. As she spoke she couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest as she realized that the interest in Harry’s eyes began to slip away, it wasn’t a secret that Harry didn’t care too much for the paperwork and mundane activities that her job entailed, but it hurt that he couldn’t give her ten minutes to listen as she spoke of things that she cared for deeply. Hermione always showed Harry that she cared for his interests, being out tonight was proof enough of that. </p><p>“Wow, Granger, that seems pretty impressive.” The praise came from the voice across from her, and her brown eyes locking with the gray ones of Draco. She hadn’t realized that he had been listening, hardly anyone else was. The gaze that he held was intense, and Hermione found herself struggling to keep it. Heat began to creep on her cheeks and Hermione cleared her throat before responding. </p><p>“Thank you, there’s still a lot of work to be done before presenting it, but it’s a start.” </p><p>“You’re a smart witch, Granger, if anyone knows what it takes to see this through, it’s you.” Hermione was speechless, never did she think that she would be sitting in a pub talking about her work on werewolf rights with Draco Malfoy of all people. She sent him a small, close-lipped smile before the sound of something Ginny said pulled her attention away.</p><p>As the night came to a close, Hermione gave her friends a hug goodbye before heading out of the Leaky Cauldron. She lived close enough that she didn’t need to Floo home, and the weather was nice enough that she thought she ought to walk home. “Granger, can I talk to you for a moment?” The sound of Malfoy’s voice stopped Hermione in her tracks. She turned to face him, stuffing her hands inside of her pockets.  </p><p>“What do you need?” The uneasy feeling in the pit of Hermione’s stomach returned. She could understand Malfoy speaking to her in the booth, saving face for Harry, but talking to her while she was alone? She didn’t understand. </p><p>“I wanted to-to apologize for the way that I treated you in school.” Draco rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “I was- the way that I treated you,” His voice died in his throat as he stared down at Hermione’s shoes. </p><p>Silence fell over them for a long moment before a bitter laugh tumbled from her lips. Malfoy’s eyes met hers and it didn’t escape him that her eyes were filled with tears. “That’s it? That’s your apology? You’re going to need to be a bit more specific, what exactly Malfoy are you sorry for?” Hermione shook her head, brushing an eye with her sleeve. “You took every chance you could when we were in school to make my life miserable and you can’t even give me the decency of an actual apology? You’ve been friends with Harry for three years and in that time you’ve apologized to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Katie, even Hannah, and Susan got better apologies than this.” Another mirthless laugh burst from her lips as she held back her tears. She would not cry in front of him. “If this is the apology that you believe I’m worthy of, keep it.” She turned on her heel and made way to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her. </p><p>“Wait, no, this isn’t-” He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes. “That isn’t the apology I wanted to give you. I know it isn’t the apology you deserve - It’s just,” His hands rubbed his face as he let out a deep breath. Hermione had seen Draco many times, but she could never remember seeing him anything other than composed. </p><p>Draco seemed anything but composed at the moment. </p><p>“I’ve tried to come to you and apologize after I spoke to Harry. I knew that the next person who deserved an apology just as much, hell maybe even more than that, was you. But when I tried to think of what to say about all the things that I’ve done, all of the ways that I hurt you... The longer I put it off, and the more people I apologized to, it just seemed harder and harder to apologize to you.”  He shook his head and straightened his posture.</p><p>“Hermione Granger, I am sorry for making your life miserable. I’m sorry for all of the times that I made fun of your hair, your teeth, your blood status. You’ve always been a better person than me and no matter how many times I tried to bring you down, you’ve never let my words or actions get to you. I know that my apology isn’t enough and nothing that I say or do can take away the pain my actions or my family’s actions have caused, but I hope one day you can forgive me.” </p><p>Hermione stared at Draco for a long while before deciding to give him a small smile. “As far as apologies go, I’ll admit I’ve heard better, but you can bring me lunch tomorrow and try again.” </p><p>The answer to how Hermione Granger became friends with Draco came easily to her. The answer to how she fell in love with him is a little more convoluted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the weeks that passed from Hermione’s lunch with Malfoy, the witch found herself overwhelmed with her increasing workload. She was constantly coming in early, staying late, while simultaneously depriving herself of simple necessities like a nutritious meal and sleep. The Gryffindor had made an honest attempt to take care of herself, she truly had, but as the first Wizengamot meeting approached for her wolfsbane proposal, Hermione found herself engrossed in her work, ignoring the outside world completely. If she managed to get two hours of sleep and a few bites of food in while she finalized her work, well, Hermione would consider that a success. </p><p>Harry and Ron knew better than to get in between Hermione and her projects. When the three of them had been in school it was not uncommon for the two wizards to leave Hermione to her own devices whilst in the library. The sheer boredom they found in the library was almost debilitating, anyway. Ron had never been a fan of academia, the redhead could hold a book on transfiguration for hours and not retain a single thing, but he was able to strategize better than anyone Hermione had ever known. He also seemed to have a photographic memory of quidditch statistics- though Hermione was not sure how beneficial that was for real-life circumstances. Ron had once tried to tell Hermione that she was working too hard on her last legislation piece, the Elfish Welfare Act when she first started at the Ministry. Hermione had glared at him and promptly flicked him on the nose. Ron had sworn to anyone who would listen that she flicked him in his left eye and claimed that his vision had never been the same since. </p><p>Harry had loathed school, and everything relating to it. He dreaded having to be in the library for any reason and had even gone as far as to cancel his subscription to the Daily Prophet because the papers would end up sitting unread on his desk for weeks on end. Hermione recalled a time in their fifth year when Harry had, rather dramatically in Hermione’s opinion, thrown his head on the table and groaned out that “he would not have to worry about Voldemort killing him because the library surely would.” Hermione had rolled her eyes before taking the book from his hands, telling him to leave her in peace. Since becoming an Auror, the muggle-born witch was positive that she hadn’t seen Harry read anything that wasn’t work-related or a takeaway menu. Needless to say, when Hermione dug herself into a research hole, her two friends made it their mission to avoid her like the plague. </p><p>This was why it was so shocking to her when she heard someone rapping on her office door. She didn’t glance up as she called for them to come in, and it wasn’t until the intruder cleared their throat that Hermione pried her attention away from her documents. “Oh, hello, Malfoy.” The Gryffindor stared curiously at the Slytherin who occupied her doorway. She took note of the Auror robes that he wore, the dark color a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. Hermione couldn’t help but admire the way they complimented his lean figure, but she reckoned that was to be expected when one could afford specialty tailoring. She was debating whether or not to send Madam Malkin an anonymous inquiry when Draco cleared his throat for the second time. </p><p>Heat crept up her cheeks as she stuttered out, “Was there something I could help you with?”</p><p>“I wanted to see if you had eaten.” There was a soft tinge of pink creeping up his neck as he spoke. It hadn’t been until Draco asked her that she realized she had not eaten at all today. As she looked around at the piles of memorandums and documents on her desk, she immediately accepted that there was no way she could manage to duck out for a bite. Hermione frowned and ran a hand through her hair before she responded. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Malfoy, I’m really busy here and I don’t think I can manage to leave.” He smiled almost knowingly, and she raised an eyebrow ready to defend herself, but the pale wizard spoke before she had the chance. </p><p>“Potter mentioned something about a research rabbit hole and warned me from trying to visit you.” He ran his hand through his own hair, subconsciously mimicking her, as he continued, “But seeing as it’s midweek and I have no recollection of you actually leaving this office at all, I decided to bring lunch to you.” He reached into his pocket before using his wand to enlarge a brown paper bag and set it on the desk in front of her. Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling. She thanked him softly, reaching out to grab the bag and empty the contents inside. Draco merely nodded in acknowledgment before he turned on his heel to leave. He stopped at the door to face her once more, “Granger, don’t work yourself too hard, I have it on good authority that your proposal will pass.” Without another word, he left the curly-haired witch to eat her lunch in the silence of her office. She stared at the cup of broccoli and cheddar soup for a while wondering if he knew it was her favorite. </p><p>Several days had passed and before she knew it, it was time for her to pitch her proposal in front of the Wizengamont. Hermione had made sure to cross all of her T’s and dot her I’s, nor was there a single stroke of ink that Hermione hadn’t memorized. </p><p>After inhaling a deep breath to act as a soft reset for her nerves, she walked into the courtroom ready for what awaited her. As she began her speech, she studied the looks on the faces of the members in front of her. It was clear that the Wizengamot did not care for what she had to say, and she could feel her confidence deflating as the minutes ticked by. When it came time for questions, Hermione wrung her hands in anticipation. “Where will the funding from the wolfsbane come from, Ms. Granger?” It was the crux of the entire proposal, Hermione knew that getting funding would be costly to the Ministry, it was a central issue when it came to werewolf rights. </p><p>When she opened her mouth to begin another well-rehearsed speech, she found herself being cut off by the head of her department. “We have recently received a grant, part of the donation has been specifically allocated for this incentive.” Hermione stifled her surprise. Why was this the first time she had heard about the grant? Her eyes floated to the court above her, though their expressions revealed nothing. They had asked a few other questions about the timeline of her incentive and other logistical matters, but eventually, they voted to pass her proposal. </p><p>Hermione beamed as she made her way back to her office. She was elated that the legislation she had been working on for the better half of a year had finally received the go-ahead. She thought about the donation that had come in, silently thanking whoever was listening for such a blessing. </p><p>As she stepped into her office, pondering who she spoke to that would be willing to make such a donation, a small gasp escaped her mouth. Just days ago, Malfoy had been in her office telling her that he was quite certain that she had nothing to worry about - and hadn’t he said her proposal was interesting the night he apologized?</p><p>In one swift motion, she pivoted on her heel and headed to the Auror department. Once she made her way through, she managed to find the door to Draco’s office quickly and knocked on the door waiting for admittance. When she heard him call to come in, she stepped inside, unable to stop the smile that broke out on her lips. </p><p>“This is a surprise, what can I do for you, Granger?” He was cleaning up files from his desk as he spoke, obviously not expecting any visitors. Hermione swallowed, trying to rid herself of the nerves that seemed to overtake her. </p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you for that,” She cleared her throat as Draco’s gaze shifted up to her, “for the donation.” His hand flexed and the witch found herself drawn to the movement. </p><p>“That uh, that wasn’t,” He let out a heavy breath causing Hermione to bite her lip. “That wasn’t supposed to be public knowledge.” He finally said.</p><p>“Oh, oh, no it isn’t. I figured it out on my own. I really appreciate it.” He didn’t look at her as he shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“It was a good piece of legislation, just lacking funding - which I have. Don’t think anything of it.” Sensing his discomfort, Hermione eased herself into the chair in front of the desk before changing the subject to ask if he had read the book she had allowed him to borrow. His demeanor immediately changed, and the two of them fell into an easy conversation, forgetting about the discomfort she had originally brought him.</p><p>*<br/>Hermione Granger was many things, but subtle was not one of them. Sure, she was better at keeping her emotions in check when it came to Ron, Harry, or even Ginny seeing as her friends had been known for their brash attitudes. But as she sat on the stool at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione could only focus on the finger tracing indistinct patterns on Astoria Greengrass’s shoulder, instead of putting a damper on her jealousy. </p><p>She forced her gaze to focus on anything other than the witch in front of her, whose hair seemed to fall effortlessly around her shoulders. Hermione also noticed Astoria didn’t seem to mind that Draco had her pulled immeasurably close to him despite the humidity in the pub- Hermione was sweating just watching the couple. Her ears attempted to hone in on Susan who was talking about a quidditch match that she would be attending with Ron, but her attention was stolen once more when Astoria giggled at something Draco whispered in her ear. The Slytherin woman quietly said that she was beginning to feel light-headed from the drink in her hand and Hermione swallowed the rest of her butterbeer to hold in the scoff that threatened to escape her throat. Who cares if Astoria is drunk from drinking half of a glass of butterbeer? Certainly not Hermione. </p><p>As Hermione set her glass down she caught eyes with Ginny who was smirking at her. Before the curly-haired witch had a chance to ask her what she was doing, Ginny began to speak. “Hermione, do you know who I saw the other day.” She opened her mouth to reply but Ginny pressed on, “Anthony Goldstein, he asked about you.” Hermione was too preoccupied staring at Ginny, trying to figure out why she was bringing Anthony Goldstein up of all people that she missed the hand on Astoria’s shoulder pausing for a brief second. “I invited him to lunch on Saturday, you should come ‘round.” The suggestion rolled off her tongue with ease, which was surprising with how much weight it seemed to have over the group of friends. </p><p>Hermione had been working very hard to mend things with Ron after they broke up almost a couple of years ago. At one point, sitting at a table together became a victory in itself. When he began to see Susan, there was always a touch of awkwardness between the three of them, no matter how much Hermione insisted she didn’t care that they were together. Now there was also the fact that Ginny had started to believe that Hermione fancied Malfoy, which simply was not true. </p><p>Sure, it was true that they had grown closer since the day her proposal had passed; it became routine that they had lunch at least twice a week together, where she was often surprised to look at the time and find that they talked well past their allotted hour break. Ginny had come to this conclusion after she walked into Hermione’s office one afternoon to see the two of them eating and arguing over an arithmancy book. From that moment on, the red-head was convinced that there was something more than friendship brewing beneath the surface. Hermione insisted Ginny must’ve taken a bludger to the head when she first brought it up. </p><p>So when Hermione had finally shrugged her shoulders and agreed to Ginny’s offer, it was not surprising that Ginny’s eyes cut to the pale blonde sitting two seats away from her. If Hermione had followed her friend’s gaze, she would have seen the Draco lock his jaw as his hand on Astoria’s shoulder clenched. </p><p>Hermione wasn’t paying attention, but Astoria certainly was.</p><p>*<br/>The room seemed to be spinning, or maybe it was Hermione that was spinning. She couldn’t be sure as she attempted to make her way through her flat to retrieve a hangover potion. The night before had been Draco’s birthday and, despite knowing better, she had allowed herself to be goaded into getting absolutely sloshed as Draco fed her drink after drink. The witch scolded herself while sifting through her cabinets attempting to find a potion, but was coming up short. As she got ready, the curly-haired witch rattled off every expletive known to wizarding and muggle kind. Damn Draco and his stupid smile, stupid pointy face, stupid blonde hair and damn herself for swooning at the mere memory of the way his grey eyes looked at her all night long. </p><p>It was pathetic, truly it was, the way Hermione was pining over her friend. They had a tumultuous past and he was very happily in a relationship with another woman. There was not a chance that this, whatever she felt, for Draco would pan out. But dammit if her heart didn’t race when he smiled at her. The witch shook those thoughts from her head, Draco was a friend and nothing more. It didn’t matter whether or not he was unavailable, nor did it matter that she had cancelled the last two dates Ginny had attempted to set her up on with little explanation. She mentally chided herself that she should not continue to think of Draco in such ways again as she got ready for a day of work. </p><p>By the time she was ready to go to work that morning, alcohol was not the only thing causing her head to throb. </p><p>It was quiet as she made her way into the Ministry, the only sound was her footsteps clicking as she strolled to the lifts. When the elevator door opened, the Gryffindor stepped in, her eyes barely staying open as she pressed the button for her floor. Before the door could fully shut, someone had slipped into the elevator with her. Hermione looked up to see Draco smirking down at her. “Good morning, Granger,” His voice, smooth as it was, grated on her nerves in the early hours of the morning. She had managed to grunt out a response, hoping the Slytherin would take the hint to leave her alone. </p><p>He did not. Draco managed to talk the entire time they shared a confined space, aptly ignoring the way she bawled her hands into fists and glared in frustration. The pale wizard seemed to take her silence as an invitation to continue chatting away. By the time they made it to her office door the witch was shaking in rage. “Oh my Gods, Draco shut the fuck up.” She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, already piecing together an apology in her head for her friend. Hermione had never been a morning person, even less so when she was not feeling the best. Of course all of her older friends knew this. When she was Horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron, neither of the boys spoke to her in the morning unless addressed by the witch herself. This was primarily due to the innate fear of finding themselves at the wrong end of her wand. </p><p>However, Draco did not seem the slightest bit fazed by her outburst, in fact he seemed quite amused. Godric, what had she done to deserve this? “Draco, I will hex you into next week if you do not stop laughing.” </p><p>“Granger, I thought your violent streak ended after you punched me in the face in the third year.” She hated him, she absolutely hated the slimy git standing before her. How could she ever think a friendship would work with the likes of him?</p><p>“Draco, so help me, I will break more than your nose if you do not leave me alone.” </p><p>“Are you always this charming in the mornings?” She let out a huff, opening her office door. </p><p>“If you must know, Malfoy, you are to blame for the state I am in. If you and your stupid pointy face hadn’t talked me into drinking so much I would be much more pleasant. Do not take another step closer to me. I am tired, hungry, and disgustingly hungover. So if you don’t mind, I will be ending this glorious conversation for some peace and quiet.” With that, the lift door opened and she stormed off towards her office, biting her tongue so hard it bled as she heard his laughter echoing behind her. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later a tapping could be heard at her door. With a flourish of her wand, the door opened and in floated a breakfast sandwich, a cup of coffee, and a hangover potion. Hermione wished she could say she was able to remove her smile at one point during the day, but she couldn’t. </p><p>*<br/>The war had brought many changes to Hermione’s life. For the first few months after the war, she had found herself hoarding food under her bed. When Ginny found the food stashed under her bed one evening, Hermione had crumpled to the ground as uncontrollable sobs wracked through her. Ginny had placed all of the food into a transfigured basket and let it sit there under a charm allowing only Hermione to have access to the food. It hadn’t been until the start of Spring term at Hogwarts did Hermione begin to remove items from the basket without the fear of it going empty. </p><p>Nights after the war, she woke in cold sweats, lungs burning as she struggled to find her breath. Every night her wand would be clutched so tightly it hurt to let it go. On the nights where sleep seemed too daunting, she would find solace on the porch of the burrow with Harry already staring at the moon in silent solitude. Neither of them would speak for hours as she sat close enough that their thighs touched. If one of them broke down into tears, they knew the other already had their arms open waiting to hold them. The nights were so cathartic to them and eventually, they managed to go nights upon nights without finding each other on the porch. When Hermione had successfully gone three months without a nightmare, she thought she deserved a medal. </p><p>In the months following the war, there were also times that Hermione had found herself reaching out to touch the person next to her. Often her hand would land on Ron’s and he would give her a reassuring squeeze, letting her know that he didn’t leave. Not again. They had talked at length about their time on the run, how it had affected both of them. Ron had held her while she screamed and cried when the topic of him abandoning her and Harry came up. He had promised her that he wouldn’t make the mistake again, that he would be there for her always. Hermione had wondered if this was the reason Ron had been so adamant that they start living their lives together after the war had ended: he was so afraid of leaving her again that he wanted to cement their relationship before it had truly begun. When Ron had proposed the idea of moving in with her before her graduation, she had let out a broken sob and eventually shook her head after he spent minutes trying to ground her enough to answer the simple question of why. She watched with blurry vision as a pained expression took over his features he finally asked if she would ever be able to move past what happened during the war, she wiped her eyes and stared at her hands as she answered that she didn’t know. </p><p>Hermione had adjusted as best as she could after the war but there were times, like today, where Hermione could not distract herself from the things she lost in the war. Today was the anniversary of the day that she had taken her parent’s memories away. It was probably the worst day of Hermione’s life if she allowed herself to think about it. She knew the risks that came with her actions and given the circumstances, she knew she would do it again to keep them alive. </p><p>That didn’t mean it hurt any less. </p><p>She had owled into work letting them know that she would be too sick to come in. Once her notice had been sent, she grabbed the bottles of wine from her fridge and settled into the couch, letting her tears fall freely. </p><p>Hours later she heard her door open, turning her head to see who had invited themselves into her home as she shoved popcorn into her mouth. Draco’s lean figure came into full view, walking over to her with a raised brow. “You didn’t come into work today.” His grey eyes observed her curiously as she took another sip of her wine. “It’s eleven in the morning, Granger.”</p><p>“If you came to state the obvious Draco, I will kindly ask you to leave.” She muttered, turning her eyes back to the telly. Draco didn’t move, his gaze burning into the side of her face. As she finished her glass of wine she finally spoke again. “I’m taking a personal day.” Draco sat down next to her, summoning a glass from her kitchen and helping himself to the wine in front of them. “What are you doing in my flat?” </p><p>“I’m afraid if I say, you’ll kick me out.” He gestured to his cup as if it were obvious that he was about to drink her wine. As if it was completely normal for Draco Malfoy to sit in her flat, drinking wine at eleven-thirty in the morning on a Wednesday. He made a face as he attempted to swallow her wine. She rolled her eyes when he spit it back into the cup. “This is disgusting.” </p><p>“It was very cheap.” Without another word, Draco stood, dusting himself off as if the mediocre wine left a residue on him, and stepped into her floo. She watched him leave without so much as a goodbye, but before she could even begin to question his actions, he was stepping back through holding a bottle in each hand. He set them down on the table before summoning two more glasses. She watched curiously as he poured the spirit into them, and handed Hermione her new glass, obviously expecting her to drink it.</p><p>“If we are taking a personal day, there will be good alcohol involved.” He said with a tone of finality. She raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip of the wine Draco poured her. Damn him it was good. He cautiously took a piece of popcorn into his mouth and chewed slowly. When he swallowed he spoke again, “Why are you taking a personal day?” </p><p>“I’d really rather not talk about it.” </p><p>“That’s fine,” He took a second sip of his wine and continued, “I reckon you’ll tell me by the time we get to the second bottle. </p><p>And she did. Breaking down into tears, Hermione recounted her experience taking away her parent’s memories. She told him how scared she had been before and after, she told him about the pain of being told that there was no way to fix what she had done. How suffocating it was to live in her familial home for even a second after returning to England. Draco listened, bringing her into his arms as her hands covered her face as she sobbed. He told her how strong she was and apologized to her forever having to do such a thing. Even when she had long stopped crying, Draco hadn’t released her. </p><p>When she closed her eyes, a small part of her imagined what it would be like to have Draco Malfoy as more than just a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are the worst friend that I have ever had in my entire life.” Hermione snapped sending a glare over at the blonde man who was currently taking occupancy on the chair in her office. Draco let out a laugh before taking a hearty bite of his sandwich. </p><p>It was a lie. Since apologizing to her almost one year ago, it seemed that the two of them had only grown closer. What had started off as awkward encounters full of trepidation, slowly bloomed into drawn-out conversations about their beliefs, likes, dislikes, their past, and what they hoped to make of their future. It wasn’t easy; more times than Hermione could count, a conversation or two that ranged anywhere from the welfare of magical creatures to the practicality of a muggle appliance, left the two of them in a screaming match. It was only once their anger simmered, did the two of them find a way to meet each other in the middle, or agree to disagree. </p><p>“All I’m saying is you take being a cat person to the next level, Granger,” Draco replied, not bothering to stifle his laughter. Hermione silently glared as she imagined how she was going to kill him, and then how she was going to kill Harry for even telling that story last night at dinner. </p><p>“I told you we were never going to speak of it again or I would ensure that the Malfoy line ends with you.” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t know how Astoria deals with you, I’ll have to send her a gift.” </p><p>“I happen to be utterly irresistible,” Draco smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. </p><p>“The only thing you are is utterly annoying.” Hermione stabbed at her salad, only growing more frustrated as her words seemed to have no effect on Draco’s mood. She looked at the time and glanced up at Draco. “Don’t you have a portkey to catch?” Draco turned his head, looking at the clock that was placed above her office door. He then turned back to her, waving his wand to clear his mess off of her desk. She watched as his hands flexed open and closed three times, one of his telltale signs that he was nervous. “Draco, are you anxious?” </p><p>“Malfoy’s do not get nervous.” Draco retorted, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. With a flourish, she waved her wand and cleared her mess off of her desk. Draco stood to his feet making his way over to the window and Hermione leaped out of her chair to stand beside him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. Draco didn’t look at her, but she felt him relax a bit at her touch.</p><p>“Everything’s bound to go well,” Hermione whispered reassuringly. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. Hermione knew all too well the feelings of self-doubt Draco had:</p><p>*<br/>Four Months Earlier. </p><p>Hermione watched as Draco paced the length of her flat with a wary eye. Since allowing Draco access to her floo, he had been over more times than she could count. There would be days Draco stopped over to lend her a book, give her feedback on different pieces of legislation she was working on, or simply to sneak Crookshanks an additional helping of treats. Draco Malfoy’s presence was certainly not a rare occurrence in the Granger household, but a nervous Draco certainly was. </p><p>“Well, out with it,” Hermione finally demanded as Draco rounded the coffee table for the thirty-second time (Hermione had counted.) He let out a heavy breath and pulled out a box from the pocket of his robes. The box was set into her hands and she opened it only to stare at one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. “Draco-”</p><p>“I’m going to ask Astoria to marry me.” He finally spoke, his voice coming out rougher than usual. Hermione couldn’t speak, her eyes were so fixated on the ring in front of her. When she looked up to finally meet his gaze she could see a sheen in his eyes. She had only met Astoria a handful of times, each time she could see the depth of feelings Draco had for the witch. </p><p>“That’s amazing.” Hermione smiled, gently closing the ring box and handing it back to the blonde Slytherin who had taken a seat on her table. “What’s got you in a tizzy?” Draco had been staring down at the box, turning it in his hand. </p><p>“Granger, I-” He cleared his throat not meeting her gaze. “In all of my life, I’ve never done the right thing. I have made so many mistakes,” his eyes flicked up to meet hers and she knew he was thinking about his foul treatment of her during their time at Hogwarts. “And no matter what I try to do, it will follow me. But somehow Astoria has been with me and helped me change for the better. I couldn’t have made all of the changes I made without her.” His free hand flexed open and shut a few times as he spoke, and Hermione fought the urge to take his hand into hers. “But what if it isn’t enough? What if I will always be the person my father raised me to be?” </p><p>At that, Hermione did not stop herself from reaching out to him. She took his hand into both of hers before she spoke. “You, Draco Malfoy, are nothing like your father.” Her voice was quiet, yet firm. “You are one of the smartest, most compassionate, and bravest people I have ever met - Don’t look at me like that. Do you know how hard it is to face all of your demons head-on, to right the wrongs that you have made? Draco, that is not easy, but you did that and I am so glad you did, otherwise, I would have never seen the amazing qualities you possess.” Hermione stopped herself from rambling, taking a deep breath and looking Draco in the eye. “Astoria will be so lucky to marry you, she would be barmy to say no.” Draco didn’t say anything, but when he squeezed her hands after she was done, she knew that  Draco had appreciated every word she said. </p><p>*<br/>Once Draco had left her office to catch his portkey, Hermione had managed to finish up the rest of her work with ease. She was just putting things away when a knock sounded on her office door. Ginny stood in her doorway, eyebrow raised as she appraised the woman before her. “You didn’t forget about dinner, did you?” She had made plans with Ginny two days prior and Hermione had promised she would go under the pretense that Ginny would not think twice about sending a bat bogey hex her way if she tried to cancel another set of plans with her. </p><p>“Actually, I was just finishing up here.” Hermione got to her feet, rubbing her hands on her robes to wipe off the nonexistent lint as she followed the redhead out. </p><p>The two of them made their way to the Leaky Cauldron via the Ministry's floo. Once the two of them sat at a table, Ginny began to tell Hermione about her week. Hermione tried her best to listen and respond appropriately, but it was only half-hearted. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get her mind to stray too far from how Draco’s night might be going.</p><p>It was halfway through their meal that Ginny had finally had enough. “Hermione, are you even listening to me?” Hermione looked up from the food she had ordered, meeting the glare of one of her best friends. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, Hermione took a bite of her food and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I can’t seem to turn off my brain.” </p><p>“Is this because of Draco being in Paris?” Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Damn Ginny and her exceptional intuition. It was no secret that Hermione and Draco had grown close over the past year, but Ginny seemed to believe that the feelings Hermione had for him were deeper than friendship. Hermione, however, reasoned that Ginny was out of her mind. It had been on more than one occasion that Ginny had, not so subtly, suggested that Hermione had developed feelings for the blonde Slytherin. </p><p>“I’m just hoping it is going well for him.” She responded looking over at her friend. Ginny had taken several bites of her food and a hearty drink of her butterbeer before deciding to respond. when she did, Hermione had almost wished Ginny hadn’t. </p><p>“When are you going to acknowledge that you have feelings for him?” Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated breath. </p><p>“I do not have feelings for Draco Malfoy, Ginny. He is my friend and is asking Astoria to marry him.” How could Ginny even think Hermione harbored feelings for Draco? Sure, they had grown close and shared similar interests, ones that she did not share with her other friends, but that hardly meant anything. </p><p>“Exactly my point, he is going to ask Astoria to marry him and he has no idea you have feelings for him.” If looks could kill, Ginny would have been laid out on the sticky pub floor. Looks, however, did not kill, and a fully living Ginevra Weasley was staring her down as if she had a secret that Hermione did not. “Hermione, you spend all of your free time with him. It’s a wonder Astoria even sees the bloke. And, let’s not forget the hundreds of dates you turned down in the past two months.” </p><p>“It was not hundreds,” Hermione scoffed as she chewed on her sandwich. This did not seem to be the answer Ginny was looking for. </p><p>“Five dates, Hermione, five!” Hermione opened her mouth to respond but shut it after finding herself without anything to say. Her eyes traveled to her knotted fingers on the table. She did not like Draco, she did not. Somehow though, she couldn’t shake the fact that deep down inside of her, the thought of Draco spending the rest of his life with Astoria left a bitter taste in her mouth. She shook her head before she turned her attention back to Ginny.</p><p>“He is my friend, Gin, and Astoria makes him really happy. Even if I did have feelings for him,” She scowled at Ginny when she opened her mouth in an attempt to interject. “Which I do not, it wouldn’t matter because he will be marrying Astoria.” Hermione was thankful when Ginny did not respond. </p><p>Quickly stuffing another chip in her face, Hermione started to internally reflect on what was said. It seemed in the few short years after the war, everyone had moved on in one way or another. Ginny and Harry lived together and had been engaged for nearly five months now. Ron and Susan finally decided to look for a house together. Draco was asking the woman he loved to marry him at this exact moment, or more likely than not, he was already celebrating Astoria’s acceptance of their engagement. </p><p>Hermione Jean Granger was the only one who was all alone. The thought caused Hermione to push her plate away from her. </p><p>As the evening wrapped up, Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug and let her know that she would see her soon. She watched Ginny floo home before following suit. When she made it to her house a startled scream left her lips as she stared at the unexpected visitor in her home. </p><p>Draco sat on the couch of her flat, balancing a bottle of Ogden’s firewhisky on his knee. Beside him Crookshanks was curled into his side, purring quietly. “Draco what are you doing here?” Hermione brushed the soot off of her clothes as she made her way inside of her flat. Draco didn’t say anything in return, instead bringing the bottle of firewhisky to his lips. She sat down beside the blonde, turning to face him. “Are you alright?” Hermione took in the sight of the man before her, trying to piece together what might have been causing his distress. Surely it had nothing to do with Astoria, right? </p><p>The sound of the ticking of her wall clock was the only sound to permeate through the room. She took to counting how many times the seconds hand ticked and she had made it to ninety-six before Draco finally spoke. His voice was so quiet that she had to strain to hear him, even in the silence of her flat. “She left me.” </p><p>She couldn’t stop the sharp gasp from leaving her lips before it was too late. Hermione tried to say something, but the only thing she could manage to let out was a small, “What?” </p><p>“Astoria left me, I went home and found her packing her things.” Draco took another swig from the bottle in his hands. His gaze set on the amber liquid swirling around in the bottle. Hermione felt helpless as she sat there staring at her friend. Eventually, she set her hand on his forearm, gently caressing him with her thumb. “I have too much baggage for her to tie herself down to me.” </p><p>“Draco that’s-”</p><p>“Don’t.” He practically growled at her. “Don’t say it isn’t true, Granger, because it is. It doesn’t matter what I do every day for the rest of my life because all anyone is ever going to see is this.” He rolled his sleeve up baring the dark mark before her, her eyes trailed the now faded and scared space on his arm then up at Draco’s face. His features contorted with disgust as he stared at his scar. “It doesn’t matter that I never wanted it because it will never go away.” His voice fell to a harsh whisper before he visibly swallowed. “It’s better that she left me. People like me don’t deserve good things.”</p><p>“Draco, that is not true.” Hermione’s voice was soft but firm as she brought her hands to his face, forcing him to look at her. When her brown eyes met the steel gray of his she could see the tears brimming in his eyes. Her thumb caressed his cheek as she took a breath before speaking. “You have made mistakes, but you are not a bad person. And this,” her hand left his face to cover the dark mark on his arm. “Is proof that you did what you could to protect the people you love. There is nothing evil about that. You were forced into this, and everyone whose opinion matters knows the truth.”</p><p>“This mark is a reminder that I deserve every bad thing that ever happened to me, and I will deserve every bad thing that comes my way in the future.” Draco removed himself from her hold as he stood to his feet. “If it was you who was in my position you would have done the right thing, stood up when I cowered.” He shook his head and Hermione could see the tears begin to slip from his eyes. “I actually thought I could be different, that I could be more than the darkness that has hung over me, but then I remembered what the Prophet still writes after my name, how whispers still surround me in public, and how dark wizards can’t produce a Patronus. I realized that I don’t have happy memories, not a single one. So yes, Granger, it is true.” He didn’t wait for her to reply. Draco stalked over to her floo, tossing a handful of powder and leaving a dumbfounded Hermione on the couch with tears falling to her cheeks. </p><p>For a minute or two she let herself cry for the sadness she felt for her broken friend, but eventually, the Gryffindor wiped her cheeks and simply stared at the floo. She stayed seated on the couch for so long, that she had lost track of how many ticks the clock on her wall made. For once, Hermione did not have all the answers. She did not know how to help Draco, and she wished he would see himself the way that she saw him. Hermione wanted to show him that he was so much more than the mistakes of his past, and wanted him to believe her when she reassured him that it was okay to be happy. </p><p>Hermione was still sitting on the couch when an idea came to her head. The curly-haired witch jumped to her feet grabbing parchment and a quill, writing a frantically put together list. When she stared down at the parchment before her, she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips. </p><p>If Draco Malfoy did not have a happy memory then by Gods she was going to give him one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to LilyRae88 for their alpha work and Starryar for their amazing beta work. I also want to thank my friend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks that followed Draco’s attempted proposal, Hermione found herself obsessed with her endeavor in creating the happiest memory for Draco. She had drafted a list on the night that Draco came to her house but had not found much luck when it came to turning these ideas into realities. Any ideas that Hermione had attempted to bring to life seemed to crash and burn. Sometimes, literally. </p><p>Since the holidays were slowly approaching, Hermione had thought it would be a good idea to bring him into the holiday spirit by bringing pumpkins over for them to carve. Draco had told her once before that he liked the pumpkins that Hermione set on her muggle fire escape so she thought he might enjoy having one for his own home. This, however, had not been the case; as Draco refused to stick his hands into the pumpkin to scoop out the seeds. “Just because your hands haven’t had a proper manicure a day in their life does not mean that my hands will be subjected to such grotesque tasks.” Hermione had rolled her eyes but then scooped both of the pumpkins out without complaint. This was not to mention that throughout the rest of the ordeal, Draco complained that they could have simply used magic to carve the pumpkins.</p><p>She thought that maybe Draco had been having fun when it came to the act of carving the pumpkins, but when she had turned her head to look at Crookshanks, who had just jumped onto her table, she heard the clattering of a knife followed by a string of profanities. Turning her attention back to Draco, she found the blonde wizard holding his hand as blood dripped onto her table. Hermione healed him and decided to stow away the sharp utensils. She went as far as to finish Draco’s pumpkin after that, but none of this stopped the Slytherin from pouting, <em> actually </em> pouting, whilst crossing his arms over his chest. When Draco left that night, Hermione sat on her sofa with a defeated sigh and crossed pumpkin carving off of her list. </p><p>It was a week later that Hermione had attempted another item on her list. Draco had come over to her flat, only after Hermione had all but begged, and she suggested they bake something. Baking with her mother had always been one of Hermione’s favorite pastimes in the past.. She could remember laughing with her as they baked cookies, with music flowing through the kitchen, as the scent of warm desserts lingered in the air. Those memories never ceased to put a smile on her face. </p><p>Although he was reluctant, the brunette witch had managed to convince Draco to enter the kitchen and assist. Well, perhaps he didn’t <em> assist </em>, but she had still managed to convince him to come into the kitchen and that alone felt like a win, so she decided not to push him. Hermione made her way through her kitchen, gathering what she needed to recreate her mother’s famous cookies as Draco eyed her carefully, “you’re not actually going to make something with all of this are you, Granger?” She had placed all of the ingredients onto her countertop and glared over at the blonde wizard who was occupying a chair at her breakfast nook. She placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows before she spoke. </p><p>“And what exactly do you mean by that, Malfoy?” </p><p>It was impossible to miss the scoff that left his lips before he smirked at her. “I just mean you are probably the worst cook I’ve ever met, and that does include my mother who had never stepped foot into the kitchen at the manor.” Hermione swallowed the small gasp that threatened to spill from her lips. Draco had scarcely talked about his mother in the time that Hermione had been friends with him. She had quickly learned that family was an off-limits topic when it came to their discussions.; when they had broached the subject once before, Draco had gone stiff, his hands flexing as he told her that his father was ordered to receive the Dementor’s kiss quickly following the war and his mother had died not a few months after. The Daily Prophet had written that the Malfoy matriarch had passed from a broken heart. </p><p>She turned her gaze back to the items laid out before her and snorted. “That- that is simply not true, I am a fine cook.” Hermione began measuring out flour and poured it into a bowl. “You’ll be eating your words by the time I’m through with this.” She sent him a pointed look, only to have Draco staring back at her with a smirk. </p><p>She returned to her task, but not before she heard him mutter, “whatever you say, Granger.” </p><p>Hermione Granger was known for never being wrong. She excelled in being right and revelled in the swell of pride that rose within her as she was praised for it, but Gryffindor’s golden girl had been completely and utterly wrong when she told Draco that he would be eating his words by the time she was finished. The cookies that she had attempted to make had burned to a crisp, causing smoke to fill up the entirety of her flat. Hermione and Draco had jumped to their feet clearing the smoke from her home, after ensuring that her kitchen was not actually on fire. When that was done, the two of them stood above the pan of charred cookies wearing two varying expressions. Hermione wore a look of dismay while Draco looked positively smug. “I told you, didn’t I Granger?” She said nothing as he stomped away, but heard his laughter sound through her flat. </p><p>It was a few hours later when the excitement from the ‘cookie fiasco’, a term dubbed by the Slytherin who made a point to mention, it just to watch his friend glower every time, that the conversation between the friends had taken a heavier turn: “I didn’t love her.” His words were soft, breaking the bubble of silence the two of them had found themselves in. Hermione looked up from the book that she had been reading and gazed at the wizard next to her. Draco’s grey eyes locked with her brown ones and he cleared his throat before he continued. “Astoria, I didn’t love her. I thought I did, but the more I think about it, about her, I realized that I only truly dated her because it was what my parents wanted for us.” He let out a small scoff before continuing, “I thought choosing to date her after everything would make it different. But- but I don’t think I’ve ever done anything that my parents hadn’t already set out for me to do.” </p><p>“You became an Auror all on your own.” Hermione gently reminded him, she extended her leg out and nudged his thigh with her foot. “You became my friend all on your own too.” She smiled at him and he gently returned the gesture. She took a deep breath before she asked her next question. “Are you upset that things didn’t work out with Astoria?”</p><p>He didn’t answer and Hermione started to count the ticking of her wall clock as she waited for his answer. When she counted 103, Draco finally responded. “I don’t know.” He gulped loudly and as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Draco continued. “I’m relieved that she said no. That she doesn’t have to be weighed down by my mistakes, but marrying her would have made my parents happy and by not doing so I feel as though I am disappointing them. And I don’t know how that makes me feel.” </p><p>Hermione worried her bottom lip as she sat beside him. She seemed to be at a loss for words at his admission, not being able to recall a time he had been so open with her - other than the night he proposed to Astoria. Draco’s words left a mix of emotions to settle at the pit of her stomach. She worried, self-deprecatingly, that if his parents had still been around, would the man she had come to care so deeply for even be in her life? She attempted to push those thoughts from her mind, ‘what-ifs’ were not going to get her anywhere. </p><p>When she finally spoke, it felt like a weight was being lifted from both of their shoulders. “It’s okay, you know.” She reached over and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s okay to want to please your parents, it’s okay for you to want them to be proud of you.” </p><p>“The things that they’ve wanted from me have only caused me misery.” His lips set into a frown at the statement.. </p><p>“So what is it you want that will make you happy?” She asked, hoping that his answer would be the key to creating his happiest memory, but the answer she received did not give her the results she was hoping for. </p><p>“I think I’m starting to figure that out.” </p><p>**</p><p>Hermione sat at her desk, head in her hands as she let out a sigh. She didn’t have a clue as to what to try next to give Draco a memory strong enough to produce a corporeal Patronus. A knock on her office door pulled her from her thoughts, and her eyes met the green ones of her best friend. “Hi Harry, how are you?” Harry stepped into her office, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Hermione raised a questioning brow as she observed her friend. </p><p>“Can I talk to you about something?” He asked her after he sat down. When Hermione nodded he adjusted the glasses on his face and took a deep breath. “I just came out of a meeting with Kingsley and after it was over, he let me know that there is going to be an addition added to the memorial park.”</p><p>“They’re giving you another statue?” Hermione asked with a grimace. She knew how much Harry hated the attention he had received throughout his life. When the war had ended, Minerva McGonagall named the quidditch pitch in Harry’s honor, as well as the Ministry awarding the three of them a statue. Harry and Hermione had been rather uncomfortable with the sentiment, but Ron was very excited about it. Harry shook his head and let out an uncomfortable cough.</p><p>“Kingsley asked me who I thought should be given one after I had refused to allow anything else to be put in my name.” The two of them shared an eye roll while Harry continued on, “I was thinking- and here’s where you come in- we dedicate the space to Narcissa Malfoy.” Hermione let out a gasp and her eyes widened. Harry had revealed to her a few months after the war that had Narcissa Malfoy not lied to Voldemort he would not have been able to defeat him. This, coincidentally, was mentioned mere days before her trial, which antedated Draco’s. </p><p>Harry had confessed to her that he felt as though he should remind the Wizengamot about how the Malfoy matriarch had saved his life, and in turn, the wizarding world. Hermione had been surprised to hear Narcissa had done this for Harry, and Hermione told Harry that she would help him with his testimony if he’d like. When Harry asked if she could write something for Draco’s trial, Hermione was hesitant. She didn’t know him as she knew him now, and she thought the blonde wizard didn’t deserve a single thing from them. The pleading look in Harry’s eyes was what had eventually worn her down and she accepted. Draco and Hermione had only mentioned his trial once, and just like talking about his parents, it was a topic Draco did not like to be broached if possible. </p><p>“How did Draco take the news?” The silence that fell upon the wizard in front of her was all she needed to know. “Harry Potter, you <em> did </em>tell him that you suggested this, right?” Harry began to scratch the back of his head and she resisted the urge to hit him over the head with the stack of parchments in front of her. </p><p>“‘Mione, I really think that this would be better coming from you.” Harry gulped as he took notice of her glare. “Draco won’t be as likely to hex you. I’m done for if I do it and I have a wife.” This caused Hermione to roll her eyes. Harry was one of the most dramatic people she knew, but not as much as Draco. </p><p>“Do not bring Ginny into this Harry James Potter, how many times do I have to clean up your mess?” Harry opened his mouth in protest but Hermione simply pointed her finger at him. “Don’t interrupt me. Draco is going to be upset, you know. His mother is a touchy subject for him.” When she put her hand down she crossed both of her arms over her chest and let out a heavy breath. “However, I do think that this is a very sweet idea and I would like to help, but I need you and Ginny to do something for me in return.”</p><p>For the next half, an hour Hermione and Harry discussed possible ideas for the Narcissa Malfoy memorial. After their ideas had been drafted, the two Gryffindors caught up with one another, filling each other in on things that had happened to them in the week they had gone without their weely pub meet up. When Harry made to leave, Hermione got out of her chair and offered to walk Harry back to his office, hoping to run into a certain Slytherin whilst being there. </p><p>After saying goodbye to Harry, she found the wizard she was looking for holed up in his office, back facing the door. Hermione walked over, opening Draco’s office door without knocking, and stepped into the room. Draco turned his head and Hermione’s eyes widened as she looked at him. “Merlin, what is that?” Draco rolled his eyes and took the glasses from his face, stuffing them into his drawer. “You did not tell me you wore glasses, Draco Malfoy,” Hermione smirked over at him, holding a laugh back when he groaned.</p><p>“Do you need something Granger? I’m busy.” The witch rolled her eyes and summoned the glasses from his drawer. She placed the glasses on the brim of her nose and let out a noise of surprise. </p><p>“Well, these aren’t bad at all.” She heard the blonde release a frustrated growl before he leaned forward, yanking the glasses from her face.</p><p>“They’re for reading you bint. Now, I ask again, do you need something?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, do you have plans for Saturday morning?” Hermione looked at the parchment littering his desk, not taking notice of the grey eyes trained on her. “Harry, Ginny, and I are going to an amusement park to ride rollercoasters. Thought you’d like to come.” </p><p>“What’s a roller coaster?” Draco asked apprehensively, causing a mischievous smile to form on the curly-haired witch’s face.</p><p>**</p><p>“Granger are you out of your mind?” Draco had been staring up at the metal contraption, eyes widening when he watched the cars being tugged higher and higher into the air, hands flexing with each click the machine-made. He turned to face her just as the crowd screamed as they descended onto the track. “No fucking way am I getting on this thing.”</p><p>Hermione scoffed before putting her hands into her jacket pockets. “Don’t be such a baby, it’ll be fun.” Another chorus of screams had sounded through the air and Draco sent her a withering glare. </p><p>“No. Not happening, I’m going to sit on that bench with Potter, you can take female Potter on this death trap.” Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>When Hermione and Draco located Harry and Ginny, the couple had already taken a break to eat something as they had ridden a few of the smaller rides and had not eaten yet. Hermione had eaten breakfast before meeting up with everyone, and chided Harry, saying he should have done the same. Draco, who had devoured just about every sweet he could come across, was on the verge of a sugar high and was not at all hungry. The bushy-haired witch grabbed his hand and forced him to follow her into a line of the roller coaster they were currently waiting for. </p><p>“You’re a Quidditch player Draco, this is much safer than flying on a broom.” Her voice was low as she reminded him. He stared at her, raising a pale brow as he grumbled <em> not bloody likely. </em>Hermione cleared her throat before closing her eyes. She had one last trick up her sleeve, an idea that had been the first to go on her list of happiest memories, but had yet to be attempted. “I’ll tell you what, you ride this with me, and not only will I prove you wrong, but I will get on a broom with you and let you fly me wherever you want.” </p><p>A shocked expression had taken over his pale features before he looked suspicious. “What are you playing at, Granger?” She began to stumble over excuses, unsure of how to tell him that she was interested in doing the one thing she hated the most., but the cars to the roller coaster had stopped in front of them and people had begun loading into the attraction beside them. She walked forward, climbing in and looking over at her friend expectantly. He rolled his eyes, but moved forward and settled into the seat beside her. She swiftly reached over and buckled him in. “I’m not a child, I can do that myself.” He gripped the handle bar in front of him after the attendant checked to make sure they were safely secured. His knuckles were turning white just as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>The ride began to move as she whispered, “It’s okay if you’re scared.” He didn’t move his hands but shrugged her hand off of his shoulders before telling her to shut her mouth. They made it to the top of the coaster and Draco promptly shut his eyes. There was a moment that they waited for the coaster to move them and Draco looked at her.</p><p>“Is it broken?” He asked, but the ride sent them plummeting before she had a chance to answer. They let out a scream, Hermione’s eyes never straying from the wizard beside her. She watched him slowly begin to enjoy himself and felt joy swell within her. As the ride came to a close she let out a laugh before beaming at the Slytherin. His features were light and he let out a breath. </p><p>“I told you it wasn’t that bad,” Hermione commented as they met back up with Harry and Ginny. He didn’t say anything, but she could hear him scoff beside her. As they reached their two friends, Ginny smiled at both of them as Harry kept his eyes on Draco.</p><p>“Are you alright, Malfoy?” Harry asked with a curious look on his face. Hermione turned to face the wizard beside her to see what was wrong, but as she did so, Draco pitched forward and retched right onto Hermione’s shoes. The bushy-haired Gryffindor let out a shriek before jumping back, and Ginny laughed loudly before tossing Draco a bottle of water. </p><p>“You should not have eaten all of that candy, Malfoy.” The red head witch laughed again and Hermione turned on her heel making a beeline for the bathroom. As she ran into a portable stall and scorgified her shoes. She hoped with all of her might that the broom ride she promised him would be exponentially better. </p><p>When she finally made her way back to the group of her friends, Draco apologized but Hermione simply shook her head. “I would appreciate, for the sake of our friendship, that we never ever bring this up again.” This caused the three of them to laugh, all while saying in no certain terms that they would not be keeping that promise. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost at the end! I hope you are enjoying this little story! Beta love to Starryar &amp; LilyRae88.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione gritted her teeth as she stared at the open field, waiting for Draco. She knew this was a bad idea, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>flying. Agreeing to fly with Draco was possibly the dumbest thing she had ever agreed to, but, if she decided to back out now, there’s no chance of knowing if this could be his potential happiest memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above her, Draco flew past her, letting out a hearty laugh. Her brown eyes followed his movements as he dismounted from the broom and began to stalk towards her. “You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette squared her shoulders and let out a shaky breath. “As I’ll ever be.” She grumbled as she made her way towards him. He, however, took a step backward, a suspicious glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you just tell me what idiotic notion you’re trying to follow that has you even considering getting on this broom, I might be nice enough to spare you.” He had been attempting for the past few days to pry the information out of her, but Hermione held strong and managed to deflect most of his questioning. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to do something fun that you would enjoy. I have no nefarious motives.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Other than wanting your happiest memory to include me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione’s conscience screamed at her, but she pushed those thoughts aside. The pale wizard stared down at her incredulously before finally bowing his head and getting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but when you’re retching, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He sent her a smirk and she responded by pinching his arm. Draco winced causing Hermione to laugh. He adjusted himself on the broom and Hermione got situated behind him. When he turned back to her, Draco winked, causing the witch to choke on air. Had Draco ever winked at her before? “Any last words, Granger?” She went to reply, but Draco had already set off, jetting them into the air, forcing a scream from her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s arms were tight around Draco’s middle, her eyes squeezing shut as she refused to look at what was going on around her. She heard Draco shout to loosen her grip, but she found that she was unable to bring herself to do so. Braving herself to open her eyes, the Gryffindor watched as the different colored trees blurred underneath her. She let out a breath, feeling mesmerized by the view. When Draco informed her that they would be going to the manor Hermione could feel the trepidation rising within her. Draco had no longer lived there but insisted that it was the best location for flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco this is beautiful,” Her mouth was so close to his ear, she felt him shiver as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you doubt me?” He laughed back in response, she tried to scan every part of him. Wanting to remember this version of Draco for as long as she lived. She wasn’t sure she had ever experienced him so at ease and carefree. They had grown very comfortable with each other, Draco had told her once that she knew him better than anyone else, so she could only assume that even when he was relaxed, he still felt as though he needed to be on guard. But here, flying in the air, it seemed as though Draco Malfoy cared only about what was right in front of him. Hermione wasn’t sure if she had ever seen anything so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glided through the air for a little while more before she noticed Draco dipping lower. “Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you something,” He told her as they finally came to a stop. They got off the broom, and Draco caught Hermione as she stumbled a bit. The two of them walked in silence until they stood in front of a waterfall. The curly-haired witch let out a gasp and looked at the blonde with curiosity. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as his eyes raked over the body of water. After a minute, he sat down on the ground. Ignoring the comment she wanted to make that Draco Malfoy, of all people, was willingly sitting on the ground, Hermione sat down beside him and waited for him to speak. “I used to come here when I was younger, I found it one day when I was flying.” He plucked some of the grass while he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful out here,” Hermione’s eyes landed on the purple orchids that were growing. “Orchids are my favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco hummed before responding,“They were my mother’s favorite too.” His voice was soft, and his eyes never left the water. “When things became... too much with the war, I used to come out here and just listen to the water. My mother eventually found out where I was disappearing to and when she found me one day, she just sat with me, right on the ground. It became our little secret. That’s what she used to call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could’ve met her,” Hermione whispered after allowing Draco to reminisce in his memories. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes take in the scenery. Draco wrapped an arm around her, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Hermione eventually closed her eyes, the sound of the waterfall calming her. She didn’t know how long the two of them stayed there, wrapped in each other’s embrace, but she found that she didn’t want their time to end. Softly, Draco spoke beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” Her name so foreign on his tongue sounded like a melody she hadn’t had the pleasure of hearing. “I know I haven’t told you nearly as much as I should.” He took a deep breath as Hermione struggled to find hers. “But, becoming your friend is the best thing that has ever happened in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt the air leave her lungs and she struggled to center herself as his words rang in her ears. She wanted to tell him that his friendship, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he, </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant everything to her. Her hand reached up, entwining with the one he had on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to tell him how she felt, but all the witch seemed to manage was a whisper of, “Mine too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk again after that and as Hermione stared at the water, she hoped that this moment would become one of Draco’s happiest memories because it certainly had become hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning at work, Hermione had found herself leaning over the piece of parchment containing the list of happiest memory ideas. Her fingers twirled the pen between her fingers as she bit her lip. She wanted to know if any of these moments had become a happy memory in Draco’s mind but found the idea of broaching the subject with him to be daunting. With a heavy sigh, she put her head in her hands and released a heavy breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping on the job, Granger?” The witch jumped, her brown eyes locking with the grey ones staring playfully back at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. Draco came further into the room and shut the door. “Want to grab lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue her stomach growled causing a blush to rise on her cheeks. “Yeah let me just finish up here,” Hermione grabbed the parchment she was supposed to be working on from her desk and scanned it, making sure the needed revisions were in order. Draco sat in the chair across from her and silently waited for her. As she folded the parchment, she attached it to an Interdepartmental Memo and sent it zooming off to her secretary. When her eyes looked over to the blonde she found his eyes fixed on the spare piece of parchment she had left on her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gryffindor took a sharp breath, imagining what he might have been thinking as he looked at the list. “Draco,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” Before she could shove it into a drawer, he snatched it off the desk. He didn’t look up at her, as his eyes scanned the parchment. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and let out a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to give you happy memories in the hope that one of them would be strong enough to produce a corporeal Patronus.” She chewed on her bottom lip watching him carefully. Draco tapped on her desk before pushing the paper away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw something flash in his eyes and she tried to recognize what it was. She couldn’t. “People like me don’t deserve a happiest memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Hermione reached for his hand and he let her take it. “You deserve the happiest of memories.” He didn’t look at her. They were entering shaky territory and she could feel it as he began to close himself away. She knew it was too much, too deep for the wizard to begin to share with her. He shut down every time she tried, but Hermione didn’t care. Maybe it was her Gryffindor tenacity that pushed her, but this time she was not going to let the subject go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” His voice was hoarse, “Good people deserve happy memories and I am not a good person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that?” Hermione frowned as an ache grew in her chest. Draco pulled his hand from hers and pinched the bridge of his nose. She thought her plan was working, that by giving Draco happy memories he could see that he was worth more than what he had forced himself to believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it, how could you?” He stood to his feet, roughly pushing her chair into her desk. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>a happiest memory, Granger. I don’t want to ever forget the blood that is covering my hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words stung, causing her to blink several times as she processed them. Throughout the entirety of their friendship, she had rooted for him, tried her hardest to show him he was more than what he thought himself to be. She had listened as opened himself up to her, revealing a new layer of the complicated man she had grown to care so much for. She could handle his self-deprecating attitude because she knew that he was more than what he perceived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he didn’t want to be happy, that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wallow in his self-pity angered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione got to her feet and then took three steps before she was in Draco’s face. Her hands came to his chest and with all of her strength, she roughly shoved him. “You are so selfish. You do not get to decide, Draco Malfoy, whether or not people see you as a good person. You do not get to decide which parts of your life you’re going to move on from.” She felt a wave of hot tears blur her vision and she smacked them away before they could fall. “Why are you so against being happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not against being happy, Granger, I’m fucking terrified of it.” He flexed his hands before speaking again. “Every time I try to be happy, it’s taken from me. Every time I get comfortable thinking that I can let my guard down, my world is fucking shaken.” He let out a choked breath and she could see his eyes becoming glassy. “It happened with my mother, it happened with Astoria, I can’t let it happen with you. So you can take your happiest memory and fuck off.” He turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he left, she let out a sob, falling into the chair Draco had once occupied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t let it happen with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the days passed, Hermione had steered clear of Draco. Though she hadn’t needed to, he was doing everything in his power to avoid her. She had found herself outside of the Auror department a few times hoping to catch a glimpse of him. The bushy-haired witch would stand there and will her feet to move to his office, to scream at him, to hex him, to apologize to him and tell him that she understood his fears - anything would be better than the silence she was receiving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed him, so much that it hurt. She scolded herself for pushing, just like she always did. Hermione Granger was always getting her nose into someone else’s business. That had been something Ron always told her when they were in school and now she worried that maybe she had pushed Draco too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had stopped by a few times, letting her know the progress on the Narcissa Malfoy memorial and to thank her for the updates she recently suggested. By the end of the week, Harry had informed her that the work was done and the Ministry had planned to announce it in a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had let out a sigh and stared at her friend, “this means I have to talk to him.” Harry just smiled half-heartedly and squeezed her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should,” Hermione nodded her head and Harry added, “You can show him the memorial tonight.” The witch could only sigh in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t sure how long she stood in front of Draco’s office door. Her hands ached from how hard she had been wringing them the entire walk to his office as she was so nervous about his reaction. Before she could back down, she rapped on the door. When she heard him call for her to come in, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No going back now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. Draco looked surprised to see her, but quickly schooled his features. “Granger,” His tone was cold, Hermione couldn’t deny that it stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to see me, but there’s something I’d like to show you.” She cleared her throat, brushing invisible dust off of her skirt. Draco hadn’t moved which caused Hermione to let out a frustrated breath. Tears stung in her eyes, she couldn’t pretend that it didn’t hurt to be treated as if she was no more than a stranger by him. Since they had become friends nearly two years ago, they never went more than a day without speaking. “I promise I am not trying to con you into a happy memory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Draco rose to his feet and made his way over to her. The two of them walked in silence, making their way out of the ministry and toward the designated apparition point. She eyed Draco before holding out her hand, offering to side apparate him to their destination. “Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slid into hers as he responded, “Implicitly.” She turned and a second later they were twisting and pulling until they landed on their feet in a park. “Where are we?” But the witch merely shook her head and dragged him with her, refusing to let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the edge of the park before the two of them made it to their destination. She heard Draco take in a sharp breath as his eyes scanned the area before him. They stood in front of a small pond, with a waterfall and a bed of orchids. “What, what is this?” Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek before tapping her wand to the plaque, the engravement revealing itself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Narcissa Malfoy Memorial. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Below the words read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing is more powerful than the love of a mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this?” He asked softly, turning her eyes to face her. Hermione shrugged, looking back at the water. She wanted to shake him and take his face in her hands, all while telling him that she would do anything for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Harry’s idea, I just helped with the design.” Was what she said instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you didn’t even know my mother.” His words were soft, but the confusion was clear. Hermione scoffed and turned to face him. “Why would you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to understand that people care about you?” She snapped, effectively cutting him off as she placed her hands on her hips. “Whether you like it or not, people care, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about you. I know you’re scared, but I am not. I care about you enough for the both of us and I’m going to prove to you that you’re a good person, no matter how much you try to shut me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at her for a moment and she gulped, ignoring the increasing dryness in her throat. When he turned back to the plaque, his fingers tracing the engravement he whispered, “I lied,” Her eyes snapped to his as he turned to her. “When I said I didn’t have a happy memory, I lied, I just didn’t know how to tell you that all of my happy memories are with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words set every nerve ending on fire. Before she could stop herself, Hermione had launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his. His hands came up to cup her cheeks and she basked in the gentle caress of his lips. Her hands gripped his robes, stepping closer to him as she deepened the kiss. Hermione didn’t have a personal list of happy memories, but if she did, kissing Draco certainly would have made its way to the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away, Hermione let out a shaky breath before smiling up at him. “Thank you, for this, for everything.” She closed her eyes when he spoke and wrapped her arms around his middle, laying her head on his chest. His arms slid around her and his cheek pressed to the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe her plan to give Draco a happiest memory didn’t work out the way it was supposed to. Maybe Draco would never forgive himself enough to be able to cast a Patronus and as much as it pained her, she decided to let that be okay. Hermione knew that he didn’t need to conjure a Patronus to prove that he was good enough, he always had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stood there in each other’s embrace, Hermione vowed to herself if the time would ever come that Draco attempted to cast Patronus, she would be right by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, one chapter left! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my little story, I hope you are enjoying it! Beta love to Starryar &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two years later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was acting strange and it was driving Hermione absolutely insane. She had tried to deduce what could be causing her boyfriend to act like a complete nutter, but was unable to make sense of his strange behaviors. He had begun leaving for work before Hermione and staying later, and when confronted about it Draco explained it away by claiming to have paperwork to do, which was unusual as Draco hated paperwork. When he was home, the blonde seemed to have a standoffish attitude that left the curly-haired witch with a pit in her stomach most nights. She would go to bed, tossing and turning until his side dipped and he brought his arm around her waist. The couple had recently moved in together and she worried that this could be the root of the problem, but she quickly dismissed this idea, reminding herself that Draco had been asking her to move in for months. It was she who had been the one to drag her feet on the matter; she hadn’t ever lived with anyone other than her parents, and the prospect of living with someone intimately put her on edge. Hermione was aware she had a very particular way about things and it had a tendency to rub people the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as she reflected on that fact and thoughts of the arguments the two had gotten into since they started to share a living space. They had argued about where things in the kitchen should be placed and Hermione had gotten so frustrated that she threw a dishtowel at him while shouting that Dot, his house-elf, cooked for him so his opinion should not even matter. This only prompted Draco to inform her that the kitchen was in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dot’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>should not be messing up Dot’s system or the elf would likely sabotage Hermione’s food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next argument had been about Draco leaving all of his grooming products all over the bathroom counter. While the bathroom had been adorned with his and her sinks, Draco left his stuff </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was to the point that Hermione barely had a place to put her belongings. The two of them argued without finding a resolution, causing them to retire for the night with their backs to each other. When Hermione woke the next morning, Draco’s side of the bed was cold, but his products had been moved over to his side of the sink. She didn’t see Draco at all that day to thank him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their most recent and perhaps biggest fight had been when Hermione told Dot that she would prefer to do her own laundry and would also handle washing Draco’s load while she was at it. When she had broached the subject with Dot the tiny elf did not say anything and after a few beats of silence nodded her head, saying she understood. Hermione walked to the library triumphantly, happy that the conversation did not end horribly as Draco said it would.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not until later that evening that Draco had stormed into the library and demanded to know why his elf was crying into the flower bed outside. Hermione frowned before saying, “I don’t know, I only saw her once when I asked her if...” Hermione’s voice had trailed off and she bit her bottom lip. She didn’t upset Dot, did she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to her, Granger?” Draco snapped her out of her worried thoughts. Hermione wiped her hands on her jeans before replying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I told her that I’d like to do our laundry. But I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.” Draco ran a hand through his hair and released a heavy breath. Hermione picked at her fingernails and looked to the ground. Dot was a sweet elf and even though Hermione did not feel comfortable being waited on by her, knowing that Dot was free, making a reasonable wage, and enjoyed what she did for Draco made her feel better about it. However, having anyone wash her clothes made her feel inferior and like she didn’t have much control in her own home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? Of course, it would hurt her feelings. Now she believes that I’m going to ask her to leave.” He had let out another frustrated breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d appreciate it if you talked to me before taking tasks away from my house elf.” Hermione swallowed as she nodded her understanding before making her way out of the library. Their arguing had gotten to the point where she didn’t feel up to fighting with him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she exited the library she turned her head and said, “I am sorry if I upset Dot, it was not my intention to hurt her feelings. However, I’d appreciate it if you made me feel like this is my home too. Not just a house that I happen to sleep in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she made her way back to their bedroom, she wondered if moving in with him had been a mistake - perhaps it was a step they took too soon. It seemed like neither of them were willing to compromise and Hermione worried what would happen if they continuously strained their relationship. She sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands, letting out a small sob. She cared about Draco and was happy in her relationship, but she had already stunted one friendship before by pursuing a relationship with them. The fact that she wasn’t sure she could handle doing the same thing to another frightened her. Falling back onto the bed, Hermione let out another sob before covering her face with her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Draco found her ten minutes later. He made his way toward her, laying down on the bed beside the witch, propping his head up with his elbow. “I’m sorry,” His voice was soft as he looked at her, but she refused to move her arms to look at him. “Are you crying?” He asked as his finger gently brushed a lock of hair from her face. She inhaled shakily through her nose shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Her voice broke, betraying her. “Fine, I am.” She let out a huff and took her arms from her face, wiping her tears in the process. Her brown eyes met his grey ones and Draco reached out, wiping a tear from her eye. “I hate fighting with you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love fighting with me just as I love fighting with you, that’s why we do it so well.” He smirked down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. “This house is just as much yours as it is mine, I’m sorry I made you feel anything less than that.” His thumb traced the edges of her lips before she reached up and took his hand in hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried we did this too fast and neither of us was actually ready to take this step.” She watched as the wizard next to her frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret moving in with me?” He sounded hurt and it caused Hermione to wince. She slowly shook her head and she didn’t miss how Draco’s features began to relax slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Hermione sighed before she continued, “The reason Ron and I ended things was because he wanted to move in together right after I returned from Australia. He was so ready to settle down and, truth be told, I think Ron is incapable of being alone. He just wanted all of this stuff so fast that when I told him that I didn’t want the same thing, especially not right then, he was so hurt. He questioned what we were even doing and it took so long for things to become remotely normal after we ended, I just,” Tears began to well in her eyes again, and Draco’s hand came to wipe them away as they fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, none of that.” He gently admonished, “Granger, I can’t tell you whether or not we moved in too soon. I can say that this feels right, waking up with you, going to bed with you, even cleaning up all the hair you shed in the shower- how are you not bald? I am convinced your hair has magical properties all on its own-'' He grunted when she smacked him in the side. “What I mean is Granger, I want you for a long time, longer than I’ve ever wanted anyone else if I’m being honest. I’d have been kidding myself if I thought falling in love with a swotty pain in the arse Gryffindor would’ve been easy.” Hermione gasped, quickly sitting up. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” Draco reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I would pick all of that disgusting hair out of my shower if I didn’t?” Draco rolled his eyes, pulling her down to meet his lips before she had the chance to retort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night grew on, the two of them made up by making love, whispering sweet nothings and affirmations of their love, eventually falling asleep in their postcoital bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been over a month ago. Since then, the two of them had found themselves in a steady routine, and arguments between the two of them had been few and far between. Hermione found herself unable to determine what might be going on with Draco. If she could not figure out what was going on with her boyfriend, maybe someone else had insight on what she was missing. She released a sigh before conjuring a Patronus, sending one to her two best friends for their assistance. This is how Hermione found herself sitting at a muggle restaurant glaring at those same two friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on ‘Mione,” Ron asked when the waitress set down their food, he immediately dug into his plate while the other two watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco is acting odd and I’m starting to panic.” She confessed, looking between the two of them. Ron snorted as he took another bite of his food. Hermione glared at him, but he remained unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The git was born odd, ‘Mione,” Ron spoke with his mouth full, ignoring the look of disgust Hermione was sending him. How Ron had never managed to learn table manners, she’d never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see Harry roll his eyes across from her, but he fought back his own smirk. “Ron, that’s not what she meant.” Harry turned his gaze to Hermione before asking, “What do you mean odd?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He eats chicken wings with gloves for Merlin's sake!” Ron responded, his eyes never leaving his plate. Harry and Hermione shared a look of annoyance. Finally, Hermione reached over and pinched his bicep causing him to wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do well not to talk about my boyfriend’s eating habits.” She turned her attention to Harry expectantly, “Has Draco seemed off to you lately?” Harry thought for a moment as he took a sip of his water. When he set his glass back down he simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not any more than usual.” Hermione huffed and slumped back into her chair. Whatever help she thought her friends would be obviously she was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been so strange lately like he’s on edge all of the time,” Hermione confessed as she attempted to take a bite of her food. She found that her appetite was no longer present. “When I try to talk to him about it he acts like I’m crazy.” If Draco was struggling with something he’d come to her, wouldn’t he? She certainly hoped so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Ron said with a mouth full of food. When he swallowed he spoke again, “Maybe he’s going to ask you to marry him.” Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at his words and she willed herself to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Ronald,” Hermione snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron had taken another bite of his food before he pressed on.“When I asked Susan to marry me, I was all out of sorts. Avoided her for almost a month. I was so scared I’d bugger it. And don’t even get me started on Harry, my sister’s only been in love with him most of her life and he still panicked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- We are not talking about me.” Harry sputtered running a hand through his unruly hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did freak out a bit though,” Ron continued unhelpfully. “I mean, Ginny basically proposed to you in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did not!” The two wizards continued to argue but Hermione couldn’t bring herself to listen. Her head was already spinning and her friends were only making it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling in Hermione’s fingers seemed to go away the more she thought about it. Hermione’s heart was hammering so loud, she was unable to hear anything else. If Draco were going to ask her to marry her, she’d know wouldn’t she? Was two years long enough to know if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone? She thought about how nervous Draco was when he asked Astoria to marry him, he had been a complete ball of nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer she thought about it the easier it was to envision a life with Draco. She took a few calming breaths before collecting herself. She looked at her two friends who were staring at her wearing matching expressions of concern. It was rare Hermione was ever left speechless and if anyone knew that, it would be Ron and Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really going to ask me to marry him?” She whispered more to herself than to them. A soft laugh came from her lips, and Ron shrugged one shoulder as he continued to dig into his meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does, I call dibs on being the best man,” Ron said while giving Harry a pointed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second, why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the best man?” Harry asked with a scoff. “I was Malfoy’s friend first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>let’s not forget he is with Hermione because of me.” Hermione rolled her eyes at her two friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll already be the best man at my wedding so it isn’t fair for you to go and do it twice.” Ron reasoned pointing his fork at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you’re Draco’s best man and I am your best man then who is going to be my best man?” The question caused the two wizards to stop and think before weighing the pros and cons of each potential best man. Just as Harry started to pull out his notepad Hermione cut them off from their antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>Draco is going to ask me to marry him, he would like some input as to who his best man will be?” She asked watching the two wizards look at each other thoughtfully before turning back to her and shrugging. Reluctantly, Harry put his notepad back into his pocket and started to push the trimmings of his meal around, an obvious sign that he was hungry, but didn’t want to be rude in case she was going to scold them further. Hermione recognized the cue, shook her head, and changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them ate their meals and caught each other up on what was going on in their lives. It provided a nice distraction, but worry still lingered in the back of her mind. When the time came for them to go their separate ways, she gave them a hug before walking to the apparition point and apparating to her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stepped inside, she found Draco standing in their living room pacing. “Draco what are you doing?” He let out a breath, stopping in his tracks as his eyes landed on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think- I think I’m ready,” He said, flexing his hands. Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused. She watched as Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I think I’m ready to cast a Patronus.” A smile took over Hermione’s features and she strode over to kiss him soundly on the mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled up at him when she broke the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing Draco, I have absolute faith in you.” Her words did little to comfort the Slytherin. He kissed her once more before closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been practicing before and,” He let out a heavy breath looking down at her. “What if it doesn’t work. What if they’re right and I can’t make one because I-” He cut himself off, his eyes instinctively gazing down at his mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if she should tell him that Snape could conjure a Patronus even though he too had the mark. But as she opened her mouth she thought better of it. This was not about death eaters, bad wizards, or good ones. This was about Draco and how he felt about himself. “Patronus or not, you’re nothing like them.” Her fingers entwined with his as she continued, “I think you can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- but maybe it could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” His hand squeezed hers as she spoke and he released a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands came to his cheeks and she forced him to look at her. “I know you’re nervous but I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you.” While they said those three little words to one another often, they still managed to stop him in his tracks every time he heard it. He glared over at her before taking a step back. Just as she predicted, her words released some of the tension he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salazar’s sake Granger, don’t make me more nervous. I’ll likely retch on your shoes again.” It was her turn to glare at him. She stepped back before waving an arm for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With a wave of his wand, he spoke the incantation and the couple watched as a white figure jumped out from his wand. Hermione’s eyes widened and a smile broke on her lips as she stared at the animal. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Draco finally said as his eyes narrowed at the blue butterfly fluttering before him. His Patronus flew around the room once before landing on Draco’s shoulder. “We aren’t telling anyone about this, Granger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I think it’s wonderful.” Draco glared at her. The butterfly began to move, flutter past Hermione’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you so much as utter a word of this to your friends, Crookshanks and I are leaving you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione finally laughed, wrapping her arms around his middle. “Crookshanks wouldn’t leave without me.” Draco raised his eyebrow at her as if to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure about that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She decided to change the subject. She brought her hands to the back of his neck, rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks.“Butterflies are the symbol of transformation. They’re a reminder that even though transformation can be uncomfortable and even painful at times, it is a beautiful thing.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before she continued, “You have transformed in the most beautiful way, Draco. You should be proud of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his Patronus as it fluttered around the two of them. She could see the corners of his lips raise as his eyes followed its movements. A lump formed in her throat as she stared over at him. He did it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be a man you can be proud of.” He whispered, voice full of emotion, as his Patronus disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lay her head on his shoulder as she replied, “You’ve made me proud from the moment you sought me out at the Leaky Cauldron all those years ago.” Draco pressed a kiss on her head. “What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco let out a chuckle before smirking down at the bushy-haired witch. “I thought about the memory Harry showed me of you turning into a cat.” He let out a laugh as her hand came up and tugged on his ear lobe. Without another word she stomped away from him ignoring his calls for her to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day flowed uneventfully. Though Hermione had caught Draco, on more than one occasion, quietly casting his Patronus. His grey eyes watching the butterfly take shape, his body relaxing each time the butterfly appeared. Almost as if he feared it would disappear and each time it worked he was reminded that he could indeed conjure a Patronus. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, overwhelmed with emotion as she watched him. She hadn’t been lying when she said that she would love him regardless of if he could conjure a Patronus, but watching how happy he was made her heart leap. She didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’ve been acting so strange?” She finally asked when they settled into bed that night, “Because you were nervous about your Patronus?” Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling, unsure if she wanted to see his reaction. Draco hummed his confirmation and she felt herself deflate in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong,” He asked, leaning up to look at her. She shook her head and let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s just, Ron said something stupid.” It felt silly asking, of course, he was nervous about his Patronus. The topic had nearly ruined their friendship at one point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be the first time the Weasel did that.” Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to her skin. “Well, come on, what did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing honestly,” The arch of Draco’s brow caused her to roll her eyes. She didn’t want to tell him, there were too many possible outcomes when it came to his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t tell me, I’ll just ask him myself.” His tone was matter of fact. A retort was forming on her lips when she suddenly remembered Harry and Ron arguing about who would make a better best man for Draco. If she didn’t tell him, one of them certainly would. With a sound of defeat, she caved, telling him about her afternoon with her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that you were going to ask me to marry you.” Her cheeks burned as she admitted it to him and she forced herself to look away from him when he let out a laugh. His finger came to her cheek and he pushed her face back towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Granger, I am definitely going to ask you to marry me. But when I do, it sure as hell won’t be in our living room.” His words were full of promise, her mind humming at the possibility. His lips pressed down to hers and she melted into the kiss. When she finally cuddled into Draco, drifting off to sleep she dreamt about what spending life with her best friend would look like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco kept his promise to her; eighteen months later, Draco got down on one knee in front of the Library of Congress, during their tour of the largest library of the world, and asked the love of his life to spend the rest of their lives together. She hurriedly kissed his mouth chanting yes over and over, thanking the gods above that they had opened themselves up to one another enough to experience the happiness they brought to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Transformation is beautiful. </span>
  </em>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my goodness! My first fic is finished. Around this time last year, I watched an episode of Spongebob where he tried to give Squidward a happiest memory and I thought "Huh, what if that was Dramione.." but I never did anything about it. It wasn't until August that I actually decided to try and see what would happen if I dabbled in writing. Then I read Crumbling Bricks by Caitlincheri28 and saw all of the wonderful, well-deserved, feedback she received on her amazing piece and thought what if I took the leap to do it... SO I did and in writing, I have met so many wonderful people like LilyRae88 and my lovely beta Starryar who is an absolutely amazing person and writer. </p><p>This may not be the GREATEST fanfic in the world, it may not even be anyone's favorite fanfic. But to me, this marks the completion of something that I was too scared to do at one point in time. So if you stumbled upon this fic and decided to read my AN please know that no matter what you do, someone will be there to support you. I will also always hype you up, so if you need a friend message me and I will hype your works 100% Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>